User talk:Ken Monaci
Survivel It is very good but one thing everyone is atheist in halo maybe if you said the 500 year old church. Also --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:56, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Halo: Defense of the Defiance You are being invited to Defense of the Defiance. You may either create (a) UNSC soldier(s), or use an existing UNSC character to defend Point Defiance Park and Fort Defiance from Covenant attacks. 01:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) In the Eyes of a Marine From what I can tell, the only thing similar to O'Malley's LotR Fanon article is the title, but it isn't like this is a rare title. The idea of viewing a battle normally seen from the eyes of a hero from the eyes of a nothing-special ground soldier is not a new idea, nor is the idea of naming "From the Eyes of a " new either. Now, if you were to make the article, and it had uncanny parallels to O'Malley's LotR Fanon article, then I would probably ask you to change it. However, I think O'Malley jumped the gun. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Personally, I believe you. I haven't been to the LotR Fanon Wiki either. Never even heard of it, personally, until just recently when this topic came up. However, to completely destroy O'Malley's argument, even if we assumed that you had seen his article, your story is only related to his in the name, neither of which is particularly original in that one could immediately tell it was a copy, and the general idea in the sense that both are stories with a main character and gives a different view of several major battles. The only thing I warn you about is that if you do have your character present on Installation 04, you had better step damn lightly, because as far as canon is concerned, there were only five humans who got off of Installation 04, of which two made it back to Earth alive. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:44, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dear Lieutenant Smith, apologies for the misunderstanding. Thank you for consulting Rotaretilbo instead of just me, as Dragonclaws and I were under the impression that you had mostly plagarized O'Malley's fiction at LOTR Fanon. However, as you have now stated, this was not the case, and I apologize for my seeming blunders andthe misunderstanding of this situation. =] Please accept my apologies. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Update: Please see 'this link for my proposed conclusion, which states that you have full 'control' of your article, and that it not be ceded to the other user. Thank you. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Canon on my fanon (hey that rhythms lol.) Dear Lieutenant Smith, Glad to hear from you again. I'm glad that it's been resolved; I would just like to inform you that the administration is behind you on this matter, and whatever you do is fine, whether you want to give up the article to Kehbath, but your idea, under whatever title, is completely acceptable. Personally, I think going to a new title was a good idea to pacify O'Malley, which I think was something great that you did, but that's just me. :P Good luck with your fiction. We'll keep in touch. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) By all means Please, enjoy your first RP. Read the rules carefully, put your name on the lists, put your characters on the front, and start posting. Again, read the rules carefully. Havez muchz funnzez! SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:39, 28 November 2007 (UTC) --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: Marine on the Front Lines Not bad at all. A few typos and run-ons here and there, but story wise very good. Çya, Mø se 22:54, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Grammar and spelling will need a bit more work. Probably the biggest thing for me is Sergeant Major Johnson. At that time, Johnson was a Staff Sergeant (as per Halo: Fall of Reach. I believe he was promoted to Sergeant Major on Cairo Station during the openings of Halo 2. Thus, Johnson's role wouldn't be to relegate everyone's squads. Because of the role he plays in the game, it is likely that he was the Platoon Sergeant, which makes him the highest ranking Sergeant in his platoon (one of around...by my guess...sixteen). Platoons and up would be run by officers. Thus, Sergeant Major Simmons might be an issue. Now, Second Lieutenant Simmons would be less of an issue. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:15, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Ok Yeah its cool, I was just stressed. And also, you're probably gonna ask me about how to help with it (Yes I saw the forum), I would give advice, but my writing and storytelling mind is kinda fuzzy right now, I'll give advice when my head is in normal state.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 03:28, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Go on ahead Its fine by me, also if you would like to include him in the training results go ahead.112 20:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Reconsider your leaving. This is stupid: that was just '''my' opinion. You asked for them and that's what i did. There are loads of other users who may think that it's a good idea and so why only base your descision on my opinion. If you didn't like it then ignore it, there are loads of other users who i'm sure will want to be involved. Just because i don't like it, it doesn't mean that you should not write it, and if you do i'm not going to stop you. I think you're over reacting about this and i'm sorry to cause such an issue but you asked. Aslo why stop writing altogether? Look you've made great fanon and you should carry on writing. My opinion is nothing if you want it to be nothing but you're making it the final deciding factor of whether you stay or leave. I'm really sorry but what else was i supposed to do? I was just answering a question. Then you go and leave and i get all of the blame. I get flamed by an admin and accused of being nasty. That's not fair and i suppose nor was my opinion but life isn't! I don't want you to leave. Sometimes in life when you ask for opinions expecting to get nice feedback and instead you don't, you have to face it. I don't like it when people negatively critisise me or knock my ideas but it happens because some people are honest and others are liars. Liars are the one's, which think that an idea is bad but think that it's friendly to say it's good to them. Maybe it is, but really the people that are the friendliest and the more respectful are those who are honest. I didn't mean to be nasty or harsh but you asked. You're going to meet people in life who are honest and may therefore offend you. You asked explicitly for honest opinions and so that's is what i gave. Don't leave; it's not fair on yourself. I'm sorry again but what else can i say? Apoligies: Your signature Hey this is H*bad, I would like to tell you that your signature needs a tag. Here is the code for what your signature should be:''1LT'' [[User:1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith|''Aiden]] Note nothing is changed except for the tag. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)''' 21:25, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your comment on my article i really appreciate it. its always nice to hear good reviews on something ya put a lot of work into. thanks again. - Hollywood Thank You I'm happy someone enjoyed reading my article on Malcolm Quinn. I appreciate the comment. - User:Jin Won Yeah my dad my have deleted you. He does that to people who he doesn't know and so i'll tell him next time. But yeah i'll re-add you. Is it Stocky33? Cya around: XBL filming session Hey, do you have times when you can be on for filming? Also, days of the week would be nice. I'm in washington, so I'm in the pacific timezone, so remember to please state the time as well as timezone to prevent confusion. I'm getting together a group to film for one major segment. Thanks, That is actually very convient. Might I ask what your gamertag is? Sure I'll be on today as AftCobra, in the range from about 4-5 my time, which is 7 to 8 East Coast time. For filming, please be all EOD or all Scout, with all sage coloring and no symbol. Also, please don't give me crap about my voice; I know its high pitched, it hurts my ears just as much as yours. :P. Anyway, thanks, todays filming session will be a part on the pit. Heres a look at the script for todays shoot. We only need to do one (the rest I can do myself, and require gun lowering, or we don't have enough people.) Marines run out of base. Scout takes point. They run along right side, then across the middle, shooting brute targets as the pop up. They move to the other end of the base on the left side, shoot a target as they come around a corner. They run into the open. A sniper beam whizzes by. Scout drops to a crouch. Beam whizzes past his shoulder. He fires, and hits a Jackal target in the top building in the head. Cuts to marines, showing them break into the other base. There is a bomb inside. Marines run from the base, and spot the target. Several dummy pirates elites stand guard with plasma rifles. They open fire. EOD, carrying the bomb, ducks into the sniper spawn area. CQB sprays her SMG, while Scout crouches and aims through his sniper, looking for a target. Elites duck down behind cover. Through scope, it shows Scout find a weakness in the defense; a single fusion core. He fires. Covenant bunker explodes, and elites stand still, firing. EOD bounds out from cover. Elites fire at him. His shields spark. CQB and Scout concentrate fire, CQB with SMG, Scout with BR. They kill one elite. EOD bounds forward and smacks the other with the bomb. The three of them stand together, with the bomb. EOD crouches in front of the bomb arm spot, and plants it. They all sprint away, and hide behind the sniper spawn. An explosion rocks them. They walk out into the open. I substitued the names of the people for their armor, for less confusion. For todays segment, you'll use an AR and a rocket launcher. Thanks, see you on Live. New filming session Your invited to a XBL comic filming session this saturday. It will be at 1:00 Pacific Time (subject to change) and will be involved in the filming of 1-3 individual segments. Your help would be greatly appreciated, if you could come. Thank you, My Pictures Thanks, this is a great help! I'll be on whenever really but not late unless it's on the weekend. So just catch me whenever. If you can't though, then send them to me in an e-mail. Thanks mate i owe you, About marine pics In your forum post Forum:Help Please, you ask some images with marines. I can help you with that as I have a huge collection with pictures. Just tell me if you need my help:) May I use the pic(not remove) on your article, SPARTAN-033? If you deny, I am never gonna ask again.--Odysseas-Spartan | 12:01, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Your marine pics. Look at these pics and tell me if you are plased. I consider you as my friend now. * * * These are not uploaded by me but I have them on my files. I didn't know that there are already uploaded. The third one is perfect for the infobox.Odysseas-Spartan | 10:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) pictures oh snap those came out better than i expected. thanks a lot i'll be sure to come to you again. thanks again Hollywood Need help? Hey I saw your photo service and if you need any help, like an extra person in the pic, I'd be happy to help since I really don't do much. Spartan Pic Steel-colored. Ciao, Thanks! =D -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 16:38, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Reveille! RE:Your Pictures Man, that was fast! Anyway, the pics are awesome, no worries about the open gate, I'm sure it's gonna work out just fine. And I'll definetly use your service again soon! LieutenantDavies 13:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Does Carbine work? Otherwise, then Energy Sword. LieutenantDavies 19:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, it looks really good. LieutenantDavies 20:04, 12 October 2008 (UTC) pics once again thank you very much for your services Hollywood Normal Mark VI :) -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 16:46, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Yay!! -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 03:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) UG Invite I do not know you well,but I would like to invite you to help us out with this RP. Tell me when you are done writing another section !!! *Hi! Can you do me a favour? In your article SPARTAN-S Program, you have a spartan on the rifle section with the codename S53. I want to ask you if you can change his normal name to Odysseus because S53 is my gamertag. Can you do this small favour to me? It would be much appreciated^^ --Odysseas-Spartan | 16:31, 12 November 2008 (UTC) **Thanks^^--Odysseas-Spartan | 13:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) RE: SPARTAN-083 If you wish to make some Images, Then go ahead! I have one real guidline, and that is the Spartan needs to be holding a Brute Shot. Love is Noise Love is these blues 14:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: Enlisting Forum #Yes, it will still go on, but we (me, Baccus and Angel) are still planning the plot. Be patient. #No, no one's character will die, unless they wamt them to die. Since you don't want your character dead, he wont die (simple mathematics xD) Now I want to ask you something; do you have an MSN or email? That would make communication about the project easier. In case you have MSN or email, my email is scatha55@hotmail.com (it's the rest of the family's MSN as well, we're too lazy to make a different one for each one). Oh and hope you and your Spartan will enjoy this. Cheers, Permission Granted You may use Baracuss Antairious in your Fanon, but I would like a bit of credit for it. Like maybe a link to my User Page? Thank You for asking! SPARTAN-035 May i put SPARTAN-035 in White Team? just asking because the SPARTAN's in Matt's SHADOW's Project are all in white team. Thanks, He showed me the prologue to it, its on Scribd.com somewhere. He'll be putting it on here soon. Also, you may want to mention on you SPARTAN-035 article that he is the leader of White Team, as he's the only petty officer 1st class in it. Well there's SPARTAN-003, who's mine, and SPARTAN-109, who belongs to Delta-269. He's told me the entire storyline...there will be an arbiter in it...no more spoilers for now though :P Also, i was thinking that we could get an image on Halo 3 of three SPARTAN's for white team, but i need to ask Delta what sort of armor his SPARTAN wears. RE: Halo: Deeper We Go Thanks. About Randal, there's nothing wrong in the name, I just haven't gotten into writing the article yet. And about chapter quality, I intend that the prologue was a relatively short chapter, and the others will be longer (will see how good I am though :P). Chapter 1 is in progress, I hope to have it up on wednesday. Cheers, That Old, Familiar Feeling Chapter 1 is up! Chapter 1 of Halo: Deeper We Go is up on Scribd for your viewing pleasure. You can find the link to the chapter on the Deeper We Go page. Hope you enjoy, I finished it earlier so that I wouldn't have to sit and do it on christmas :) While I'm writing to you, I may as well order a few (actually quite a lot) pics. I need nearly ten pics of different Spartans with this as a model (Hayabusa Harness, EVA Shoulders, Rogue Helmet, Grey color). *First should be a spartan with the armor mentioned above, wielding an Assault Rifle, Pistol on his thigh, crouching in gunning position. *Second should have a Sniper Rifle as primary weapon, pistol on thigh, standing in a Sniper pose (you may interpret that in any way you want :P). *Third should have a Shotgun as primary, pistol on thigh (like the other two), and look like he's charging towards something, Shotgun ready to fire. The other 7 pictures is basically up to you, as long as they're at least slightly different from the first 3. And maps are up to you to decide as well, for all maps. Hope you can fix this, in return I'll make my next chapter the awesomest so far :P. Cheers, Good that you liked the chapter :P, and don't worry, I can wait for the pics, I'm patient (unless I'm drunk of course :P). And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too! Cheers, Yeah you can have spartys with Battle rifles. Another thing you might want to know; this week's chapter has been delayed until next week, due to some...things. Cheers, Thanks, they look awesome. Happy New Year on you too =P No, why? Cheers, Yeah, do that. Cheers, RP:Convergence Yeah. lol. -- Sgt.johnson 01:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Convergence Thanks for the compliment! I'm sure that yours is going to be better, though. :) -- Sgt.johnson 01:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Dude, it freakin rocked! Overkill!!! lol. -- Sgt.johnson 02:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sadly, no. Our days in the Haloverse are numbered. -- Sgt.johnson 03:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. lol. -- Sgt.johnson 03:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::New York ;) -- Sgt.johnson 03:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Achievments How do you upload those achievments on Halo Fanon. Please answer! Actually We /could/ ;) That just depends on how fast Dragonclaws can get ONI's attention. lol -- Sgt.johnson 00:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... it's October 17th. Three Days before the Covenant arrive. So... technically... we could be around for the 1st Battle of Earth... -- Sgt.johnson 22:37, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I am getting the f*** off the Cairo. You'll see why ;) -- Sgt.johnson 23:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC)